crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
INTRODUCTION There are 5 different playable classes in Crystal Saga. Each class has two skill trees and several builds available. Knight Tank, Melee DPS. With a sturdy physique and the ability to equip the heaviest of armor. Knights have no qualms about standing on the first lines to protest their allies. SKILLS Fierce Attack - Deals with Physical melee damage to an enemy. 'IronBlood -' Permanet increase of Physical attack. STRENGTHS Knights are skilled in swordsmanship and close-combats. WEAKNESSES Since knights are skilled in close combats, they are weak on long range combats.So they have a small chance in winning in Archers. BUILDS Rogue Stealth, Melee DPS. There one moment, gone the next. Taking advantage of stealth and devastating close range attacks, the rogue's enemies often never knew what hit them. SKILLS STRENGTHS Rouges are like ninjas. they're good at stealth and weapons like daggers and shuriken. They're good at close-combat and long range combats. They're very fast. WEAKNESSES There's no way to beat them. Either close and long range combats, they're so skilled. BUILDS Roban (Combat) Rogue NOTE: Based off of level 60 character (no rebirth) with 30 skill points. *High Damage *Poison *Bleed Effects STATS FULL STR : (distribute all attribute points towards strength) To overcome cons, wear high hit gear. Avoid long fights when soloing and being a target in dungeons/pvp. STR/END : (distribute two attribute points toward strength for every point towards endurance) To overcome cons, wear high hit gear. STR/AGI : (distribute two attribute points toward strength for every point towards agility) Recommended Talents COMBAT TREE: When these have been filled out, there will be three (3) leftover attribute points. These may be placed anywhere, but consider putting these points in Blur, Shadow Slap, and Slayer's Deftness (one each) for survivability. RECOMMENDED PETS Teeka (crystals) or Morphed Spectre (rare) These pets increase the player's dodge rating while summoned. Priest Healer, Support. Known for valuing the wellbeing of allies over their own lives, priests harness spiritual energies to protest and revitalize their companions. SKILLS STRENGTHS Specialized healing. WEAKNESSES They're not good at neither close or long range combats. They can be easily taken down. BUILDS Ranger Ranges are commonly called Archers, they're good at long range combats.Control, Ranged DPS. Preferring to keep their enemies at a distance, skilled rangers utilize bows and traps to overcome opposition before reaching arm's length. SKILLS STRENGTHS They're skilled at using long range weapons like archers. Good at making boogie traps. WEAKNESSES Since they're good at long range combat, their defence was so low. They can easily killed in close-combats BUILDS Mage Magic DPS, AoE. Masters of fire and ice, mages are able to use their magical abilities to wipe out packs of enemies with little effort. TALENT TREES STRENGTHS Mages are powerful being. They're great at magic abilities. They master how to create fire and ice. WEAKNESSES They're not good at neither close and long range combats since they're ability was to perform magic. They're still powerful. But Knights, Rangers and Rouge have a chance in winning against them BUILDS Category:Player